


Lucy's Special Concert

by CSY117



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Concerts, Natsu shows us his soft side, Romance, Singing, real songs being used in the story, tweaked lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSY117/pseuds/CSY117
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been slowly but surely expanding their friendship to the next level, but Natsu being who he is still has a tough time conveying his feelings for Lucy.  After a "girls only" job request takes Lucy away for the better part of a week, will Natsu finally find a creative way to tell Lucy how much she means to him?  Maybe matchmaker Mira can help!





	1. Depression!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*
> 
> Obviously I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of the songs that I include in my story. (although the lyrics will be slightly different)
> 
> Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic! (so please be kind in the comments!) Obviously I'm a huge shipper of the Nalu relationship. I've been mulling this particular scenario over in my head for some time, and finally decided it was time to put it out there for the rest of you to hopefully enjoy!
> 
> If my work should happen to inspire any artists out here to create some fanart depicting the scenes that I have in store for your reading pleasure, then please feel free to draw something up! All I ask is that you please include a link to your artwork and mention me and my story in your description.
> 
> With that being said...
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story starts off at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, in front of the job request board.

Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild Hall. The sunny summer day wasn’t going very well for Natsu. Hell, he’d been miserable all afternoon, despite the best efforts of Happy, Gray and even Juvia to try and cheer him up! It had been just under three hours since Erza had announced their latest job request. Normally the dragon slayer would be overjoyed at going out on a new job, especially since it meant getting to spend time with Lucy, now that they were growing closer as a couple (they were tentatively expanding on their relationship, much to Mira’s delight). The misery had set in the moment it was pointed out by Carla that the job request was for girls only, and it was on the complete other side of Fiore!

Sulk...

“It’s just for week,” Lucy said upon seeing the sour look on Natsu's’ face. “A few days of travel, one day and a bit for the job and I’ll be back home before you know it.” “Those “”few days”” will feel like an eternity though!” Natsu whined loudly as he crossed his arms in a pout. Lucy blushed slightly at this, since when did being apart for a few days have such a big impact on him?! “_Considering it was you who left me all alone for a year to go training, are you really the one to be complaining about a few days_?” Lucy had wanted to say that out loud, but after seeing the pouty look on Natsu's’ face, decided better of it and kept it to herself, she’d already forgiven Natsu anyway after they had re-established the guild.

“Why are you so worried about me going on the job?” Lucy asked, “It’s not like I’m going alone or anything, and the job request isn’t even dangerous.” “What if it becomes dangerous?!” “Natsu, don't be silly. It’s just a performance at a little girl’s birthday party, not an S Class mission against a bunch of monsters, how dangerous could things possibly get? Besides, I’ll be with Erza, Wendy and Carla, so I’m sure we’ll be perfectly fine!” Lucy gave Natsu a reassuring smile, God how he loved to see her precious smile!

“Alright,” Natsu conceded with a defeated sigh, “But I really need to tell you something before you go.”

“OK, I’m all ears.” Lucy said as she took a step closer and her blush intensified.

“HE LLLLLIKES YOU!” Happy giggled tauntingly while floating in circles above their heads.

“HEY, DON’T RUIN THE MOMENT MAN!” Natsu snapped and gave a flaming glare as he watched the blue Exceed fly off laughing at his own little joke.

“AND QUIT ROLLING YOUR TONGUE, CAT, OR I'LL SHAVE THAT PUDGY BELLY OF YOURS WITH A RUSTY RAZOR !” Lucy shouted after him.

The expression on Natsu's face quickly softened as he returned his attention back to the blonde celestial mage. “Does he even realize how old that joke is?” Lucy groaned. “He just enjoys being a little blue smartass I guess.” Natsu shrugged. “Anyway, what I was about to say was –“ “Lucy, let’s get going!” Erza called out. “But I-“ “ The train leaves in thirty minutes, and I DON'T want to be late!” Erza hollered in her usual commanding tone. "Can I at least have a few minutes to pack some clothes?" Lucy asked with an exasperated look on her face. "Already done." Erza replied in a deadpan tone as she pointed at her over-packed travel trolly stacked full of suitcases. "You raided my apartment and packed my entire wardrobe again for the sake of "preparedness", didn't you..." Erza didn't respond as she turned and started walking out the door while the young Wendy just offered an apologetic look before being dragged out the door by Carla. While thoroughly annoyed at being interrupted mid-sentence, twice, Natsu made the life-saving call of not arguing with the "girlfriend stealing" scarlet haired requip mage. Sure, he was hot-headed and temperamental, but he wasn’t suicidal. (Even though he’d destroyed the Black Dragon Acnologia and his own brother Zeref, he knew better than to piss Erza off)

Shaking her head, Lucy turned to face Natsu again. “Relax, I’ll be home in a week and you can tell me then, ok? Just be patient until I get back.” Lucy gave Natsu's hand a gentle squeeze followed by a quick peck on the cheek before turning and dashing out the door. “Try not to have too much fun Luce!” Natsu hollered after her. “I’ll call you on the communication lacrima when we get there, ok? And YOU try to behave yourself while I’m gone!” “You know me!” smirk... “I do know you, that’s why I said it! And keep out of my apartment while I'm away!” "Who, me?!" Coy smirk getting even bigger... "I mean it Natsu, I don't need to come home to a big mess in my house and an empty fridge!" "When have you ever known me to do something like that!?!" Lucy turned and gave him that "I know you" look, followed by her sweet smile with a hint of a blush still visible on her cheeks. A big grin spread over the dragon slayers face and he gave her a quick thumbs up before she disappeared down the road. That big grin however, was short lived, quickly replaced by spewing flames, and loud expletives about Erza getting in the way as he stomped off towards the bar at the back of the guild hall for a massive pig-out session on Mira's home cooking.


	2. Concert Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a bit of prompting and some words of encouragement from Mira, Natsu begins putting something special together to surprise Lucy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait! This chapter is now complete!

It was later in the evening at the Fairy Tail Guildhall, and Natsu was seated at the bar towards the back in full depression mode. Even the huge heaping plate of beer battered cod and several potatoes worth of chips along with a whole pitcher of ice cold brown ale, generously provided by Mira and Lisanna, hadn’t helped to improve the bored look on his face. Of course, this didn’t stop him from chowing down on his food and chugging his beer, but his mood remained the same. No amount of joking between Happy and Gray, or kind words of reassurance from Juvia and Levy had helped much either.

“You really miss Lucy, don’t you...” Mira said as she leaned over the counter. She wasn’t necessarily asking but was more stating the obvious out loud.

“It’s more than that, I feel kinda empty inside without her around.” Natsu replied with a heavy sigh. “When I was away for a year I at least had my heavy training to help take my mind of being away from her, I don't have that now. It certainly doesn’t help that I got cut off mid-sentence twice as I was trying to tell her something important.”

“Relax buddy,” Gray said as he put his arm around Natsu's’ shoulder in a friendly gesture that had even Master Makarov raising an eyebrow in surprise, considering how much the two boys fought, and argued, and on a daily basis no less.

“When you think about how you guys have been around each other recently, and how well you and Lucy know one another, I’m sure she knows what you were planning to say. At the very least she knows how you feel about her.”

"Yeah, you may have a point there." Natsu said with a weak smile. "But even so, I still feel like doing something special for her, something that really shows her how much she truly means to me.”

Mira tapped her chin pensively for a moment, before making everyone in the guildhall nearly jump out of their skin as she loudly squealed “I’ve got it!”

“Got what?” Happy squeaked from his spot on the counter as he tried not to choke on the fish he was munching on.

“Natsu, you’re going to hold a special concert right here in the guild hall just for Lucy!” Mira exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

“I am?”

“He is?” Natsu and Gray both piped up at the same time.

GLARE…

“You got a problem with my singing, _Buddy_?” Natsu spat, heavily emphasizing the word “buddy” as he turned to face Gray.

“Actually, no.” Gray replied defensively, feeling Juvia’s eyes on him, silently telling him to behave himself. “I was just mirroring your surprise at Mirajane’s idea, that's all. Besides, your singing is a LOT better than Mr. Shooby Doo Bop over there.”

Gajeel, who was seated with Levy across the guildhall having dinner, was on his feet, across the guildhall, and right in Gray’s face in an instant, having clearly taken quick offence to the ice mages snarky remark.

“YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY 'BOUT MY SINGIN', POPSICLE DICK!!!” The Iron Dragon Slayer bellowed loudly.

“BRING IT ON RUST BUCKET; I’LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS RIGHT HERE!” Gray shouted back, taking a fighting stance as his hands started glowing with ice magic.

“ENOUGH!” Makarov roared as he slammed a super-sized fist down on the two younger mages.

“Anymore in-fighting tonight, and you’ll both get “THAT” for a punishment!”

GULP…

Nobody in the whole of Magnolia knew what “THAT” was, only that “THAT” was an ungodly punishment FAR worse death! “We’ll be good, we’ll be good!” Gray and Gajeel shouted in muffled unison from under Makarov’s massive fist.

“Now that’s better, it's getting so an old man can't enjoy his beer in peace anymore!” Makarov grumbled as he let his hand shrink back down to normal size so Gray and Gajeel could return to their respective girlfriends. “Now then, please continue with explaining your plan, Mira-chan.”

“Thank you Master! As I was saying, Natsu, you should hold a concert for Lucy! Think about it, you know how much Lucy loves festivals and music right?!”

“Yeah, festivals, concerts, she’s as crazy about them as she is with her books! But due to some pretty unusual circumstances, she’s managed to miss out on practically every one of them since she joined Fairy Tail.” Natsu replied while scratching the back of his neck.

“Exactly, so we're going to make up for that by holding a special concert party right here in the guildhall just for Lucy, with you being the main event!” Mira was doing her best not to jump up and down with excitement by this point.

“ME, you want ME to sing a live concert for Lucy, in front of the entire guild?!” Natsu was completely dumbfounded 

"Come on Natsu, you can do it! I know how much you like to sing!” Mira responded with a smile while nudging him in the ribs.

“Karaoke with the guys after a few drinks is one thing, but this… do you really think I could pull this off?”

“Of course you can do it Natsu; just let your feelings do the talking! And don’t forget, I’m always willing to back you up in a song if you need it, we all are!”

“AYE!” Happy added, sticking his paw in the air with a smile.

  
Natsu pondered the idea for a few moments before smiling himself, “I have to admit, I'm starting like the sound of this!” Natsu said with a grin. “And I already have a decent song list ready in my head!” 

“Perfect! Let’s write them down so we can coordinate and practice our singing and guitar playing!” Mira replied as she reached for a pen and a pad of paper.

Natsu shared the songs that he wanted to use in the concert, some would be performed live on the stage while a few more would be recorded and played over the speaker system, for the sake of being able to share in a dance or two with Lucy. After a few seconds Mira had everything written down. “There, that’s a great start! Some very romantic choices too, Lucy will love that! You'd better practice your dancing as well I think, especially for during the recorded songs!” Mira exclaimed before quirking her head to the sound of buzzing coming from Natsu's’ pocket. “Natsu, I think your lacrima phone is ringing.”

  
Natsu quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket. “A video call? That’s odd...” Natsu commented as he held the flashing device in his hand “I know Lucy said she’d call in once they got to the other train station, but it’s way too early for them to be there by now.”

  
Natsu thumbed the camera button on to answer the video call “Lucy?! Oh, it’s just you Erza.” Natsu said with a sour look on his face. “Well, hello to you too Natsu.” Erza replied with a chuckle. 

“Where’s Lucy?” Natsu demanded.

“Sleeping soundly next to Wendy, just across from me." Erza answered as she turned the phone so that he could see. Sure enough, there was Wendy resting her head on Lucy's shoulder as the two girls were passed out in their seats. "Natsu, I’m calling because I want to make an apology.”

This was certainly unexpected! “You want to make an apology?!” Any trace of anger and sourness towards his fellow guild mate was quickly replaced by a look of confusion on Natsu's face.

  
“Yes,” Erza continued. “My haste to get to the train station earlier was ill timed and inappropriate; I interrupted what was supposed to have been a special moment between you and Lucy, twice, and with little regard towards the two of you, and for that I am truly sorry. I know how close you two are, and I should have shown more patience and consideration for the two of you, especially since the train station isn't that far from the guild hall and we had plenty of time to catch the train before it left.”

Comprehension immediately set in. “Alright, apology accepted. But, you’re going to have to make it up to me!” Natsu couldn’t help but smirk a little. Having the proud Titania of Fairy Tail under his thumb, even just a little bit, sure felt satisfying! “Very well, what would you have me do?” Erza asked with a sigh. 

“Two things: one, make sure Lucy stays safe and has fun at the birthday party you’re performing at.” “Done. After all, I know how much she means to you. What else?” 

“Two… you said you packed all of Lucy’s clothes earlier right?” “Yes, as I always do.” “Do you have her favourite red party dress too?” “Indeed, I have it packed along with her pajamas and delicates, why?” 

“I want you to make sure that she’s wearing it when you girls get back home, and come straight to the guild hall, don’t let her go home to her apartment first! Have her get changed and freshened up at the station if you have to!” 

“Okay? May I ask why?” Erza could have practically heard the smirk on Natsu's face get even bigger if she wasn't already seeing him on camera.

“Let’s just say that with Mira's help, I’ve got something very special planned. Make sure that you, Wendy and Carla are dressed up in your party dresses too, ok!”

A huge grin had taken over Natsu's face by now and Erza could tell just how pleased he was feeling with this “very special plan”. 

“Don’t I get even a small hint?” Erza asked raising an eyebrow, a slight smile appearing on her lips. 

“Nope, because then you’d get excited, and Lucy would catch on and would start asking questions. Sorry Erza, but the less you know about this, the better my plan will play out. Just make sure you come straight to the guild hall dressed for a good time!”

  
Erza couldn’t help but smile at her pink haired companion through the camera, she knew him well enough to know that whatever he was planning would be well worth the secrecy, especially if Mira was lending him a hand. After all, he was doing it especially for the one who meant the most to him, Lucy. 

“Alright, I’ll make sure that we’re ready. I should go for now so I don't disturb the others on the train, but I’ll but sure to have Lucy call you as soon as get to the station.” 

“Thanks Erza, I won’t forget this! Safe travels!” Natsu gave his friend a bright, full fanged smile and a thumbs up as the call finished.

“Happy, let’s get going buddy!” "Aye! But, where are we going?” The blue cat somehow already knew the answer before Natsu responded. 

“We’re going to Lucy’s house!” Natsu hollered back as he headed for the door. 

“NATSU DRAGNEEL!!!” 

The Dragon Slayer froze instantly in his tracks and slowly turned to see a very unhappy Mira standing behind him with her hands on her hips, a purple aura of demon magic glowing around her body. 

Instant cringe…

“Shame on you! Didn’t you promise Lucy earlier that you would stay away from her apartment while she was away on this job?!” 

Natsu started waving his hands in front himself in protest. “Mira, it’s all part of my new master plan, just hear me out and let me explain!”

“Start talking.” Mira huffed as she crossed her arms, still giving Natsu the death glare.

  
“It’s like this,” Natsu began “you know how Happy and I raid Lucy’s kitchen each time we’re over there right?” “Right...” “And you know how we usually leave a big mess after we leave, right?” “This isn’t helping your position Natsu!”

“Well, what if I told you that we’re going to make up for it?”

“How is invading Lucy’s apartment while she’s away going to make for all of that?!” Mira wasn’t sure where Natsu's train of thought was going with all this, but she continued to listen patiently. 

“We’re going to clean her apartment, do her laundry and restock her fridge!” Natsu beamed

“AYE!" Happy shouted with enthusiasm with a paw in the air, before it dawned on him "Wait, what?!”

Natsu ignored the shocked cat floating next to him and continued “I already know what Lucy’s favourite foods are, Happy and I’ll go over and take stock of what needs replenishing. While Happy takes care of getting the groceries, I’ll handle the laundry and the house cleaning! Of course, the payment for the groceries will come from my pocket. This way, when I take Lucy home after the concert, it’ll be an extra big surprise for her!”

  
“Natsu, we’ve never been very good at house cleaning. Remember what our cottage looked like before…” “Shut up, I’ve been learning and I'm getting better at it, ok!”

  
Mira’s face went from an angry scowl to full comprehension as little tears of pride formed in her cobalt blue eyes. 

“Natsu, that’s a wonderful idea! You’ve really put a lot of thought into this haven’t you! A freshly cleaned apartment, a fully stocked fridge, and a special concert! Lucy won’t know what to do with herself!” Mira squealed with glee

“I also plan on giving her these.” Natsu said as he fished some things out of his pocket. Mira gasped and held a hand to her mouth.

“Are those what I think they are?” Mira’s eyes went wide as she gazed at the two objects in Natsu's hands. 

“Don’t ask how I found this one without Lucy knowing, let's just say it was come by legitimately, but it wasn't easy. And I came across this one just last week while wandering through the market. Do you think she'll like it?" 

"I'm sure Lucy will love it! Natsu, how long have you had these?" Mira asked in amazement. 

"About a week now, I've been waiting for the right moment to give them to her. Don’t say anything to Levy, Juvia or Cana, ok? I don’t want anyone else to know about these until the time is right.”

Mira’s eyes twinkled with delight as she nodded her head in a silent promise.

  
“I’ll stop by tomorrow afternoon with a fresh bouquet of flowers and lend you boys a hand with the house cleaning, ok!” Mira chirped as she turned to head back towards the bar. 

“Thanks Mira! Let’s get going Happy, we’ve got a lot of work to do.” “Aye, sir!”

  
“Wait a minute, you’re not planning on going straight to Lucy’s apartment tonight are you?” Gray called out from a bar stool as Natsu and Happy started to head out. 

  
“Of course we are, where else would we get a good night’s sleep?!” Natsu hollered back “Besides, I want to take stock of what we need grocery wise tonight before getting started tomorrow, and spending the night will cut down on travel, giving me more time get the cleaning and the laundry done!” 

"That flame brain sure has his moments sometimes." Gray said quietly with a small grin while shaking his head as Juvia smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "For someone who was raised by a dragon, he still has his soft and sweet side, doesn't he Gray-sama." 

  
And with that, the Dragon Slayer and Exceed dashed off into the night. Down the cobblestone street along the canal, past the brightly glowing street lamps, right up to their familiar home away from home. “Natsu, do you really think Erza will keep quiet about the surprise?” Happy asked as the two entered through Lucy’s bedroom window on the second floor. 

“You know Erza as well as I do buddy, she knows how to keep something a secret if you ask her to, besides, it's not like she knows any of the details. And speaking of Erza, I’d better make a quick phone call to a certain someone; can you head to the kitchen and start up the grocery list for tomorrow?” “Aye, who are you calling?” "You know damn well who." "Oh...try to be nice to him, he is a friend after all." "Yeah, yeah, I'll be nice." Natsu replied as he parked himself on the couch in Lucy's living room and gave a heavy sigh as he pulled his phone out. "Here goes..." 

  
{Natsu's phone call}

“Great, voicemail...”

  
“Hey, it’s Natsu. Look I know we haven’t always been the best of pals and have done our best to keep each other at arm’s length, but I really need a small favour from you. I need you to come to the guild hall in one week from today, and dress sharp! Don’t sweat the details, just show up in the early evening. And if you happen to be in contact with Erza in the meantime, don’t mention any of this, it’ll be better if she doesn’t know you’re coming. I’ll see you in a week.”

  
*click

  
“I just hope he does show up.” Natsu thought to himself as he got up and made his way across the room to Lucy’s kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with the long absence everyone! This took WAY longer that I intended it to!
> 
> Now, I'm betting your all have a few questions after reading the full chapter:
> 
> -Who did Natsu leave the voicemail for?  
-What did Natsu show to Mira that was so special?  
-What songs did Natsu choose for the concert?
> 
> All this will be answered in due time, so stay tuned and keep reading!
> 
> I'm hoping to have chapter 3, or at least the first part of it up eventually! (fingers crossed)
> 
> Until then, keep safe and be good to one another!


End file.
